


Similarities

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Billy x reader where he’s an ass to her till he realizes she suffers from ptsd due to abuse and a child and they connect with each other through that and one day he ends up drunk and confessing his feelings.





	Similarities

Billy Hargrove has strode into the school that Monday morning like he already owned the place. Nobody knew who he was, they didn’t need to know. He asserted his dominance in just a few seconds. Though it didn’t stop him from being a dick to anyone and everyone. Beloved King Steve practically handed over his crown, unwilling to pick fights anymore, but it wasn’t enough for Billy Hargrove. He just had to get in everyone’s way. And that included yours.

It wasn’t so bad at first, you thought. He would swing you a charming glance, as he always did with the girls of Hawkins High. But he became more physical, and practically anyone else would have enjoyed being touched by Billy, even just a brush of the shoulder. But you couldn’t stand it, and you had too difficult a time telling him why.

But he went for your arm again one day, aiming to just try and be affectionate as always, but you grabbed his wrist before he could touch you. Your grip was far tighter than you expected it to be and you immediately dropped his hand when you remembered the number of people around you and the look of absolute shock from Billy’s eyes.

“Please stop touching me, Billy.” You whispered, shutting your eyes tight for fear he might just push on.

“Why’s that sweetheart? My fingers just a little too much for you?” Billy smirked at you, unaware of your situation.

He didn’t know that every time he went for your arm, or bumped into your shoulder, or tapped you on the back, you were reminded of your dad. It wasn’t just Billy, obviously. Anyone who tried to reach for you in even the slightest way, you had to pull back from them. Billy almost slammed you into a locker one time, thinking it would be funny to watch you stumble but he didn’t know that right after that you had to run to the bathroom and cry. He didn’t know that almost every time someone laid a hand on you, you would be on the verge of an anxiety attack, too aware of the consequences all because of what happened when you were a kid.

You glared at Billy and he backed off, he had teased you before but he had never received this reaction from you. His expression changed from that of his usual cocky self to one of worry and concern. He nodded towards the empty classroom and you followed him in, curious as to what he was thinking of.

He stayed away from you, not understanding why you needed your space but respecting it nonetheless. You leaned up against one of the tables while he left the door open just slightly and began pacing in front of you.

“Did you…? Are you…?” Billy kept trailing off. He didn’t know how to ask you what he wanted to ask you, what he suspected. He was trying to figure out if he was just projecting his problems onto you, that maybe you just didn’t like him being near you and there was no real issue.

“Are you okay?” He asked finally, deciding that he shouldn’t just straight up ask you if you were just like him.

“I’m fine. I just don’t like you touching me. I don’t like anyone touching me.” You said to Billy, trying to reassure him that it wasn’t just him that was the issue. You didn’t know why you were trying though since he was an ass. But he brought you in here to ask if you were alright, so that was something.

“Anyone?” Billy repeated, a slight shock tinting his voice. You nodded your head in reply. “I hope I’m not… intruding or anything but you’re not, like abused or anything, right?” Billy didn’t exactly want to ask it but he had to make sure you really were okay.

“No.” You said all too quickly. Billy tilted his head, unbelieving. “Not anymore.” You whispered, barely capable of getting the words out.

Billy had to stop for a second to make sure he had actually heard you. He looked up at you but then found that he couldn’t look at you. He didn’t want to think of you, or anyone, being hurt like that. He didn’t want to think of anyone being hurt like him.

“Billy. You’ve gone as white as a ghost.” You said to him, trying to lighten up the conversation a little. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to you.

“You’re definitely not… anymore?” He asked you again, furrowing his brow in anger. Not at you, but just at the thought.

“Yeah, it’s fine. He’s not with us anymore. Mom kicked him out and pressed charges and all that. I’m just left to deal with all of the damage.” You said flatly, fiddling with your fingers out of want of something else to do except look at Billy who was still pacing a little.

“Can I help?” Billy blurted out and you were quite taken aback by the offer. He cursed at himself for coming on too strong but he couldn’t stand it.

“I don’t think so. I go to a therapist for it so… but thanks for the offer. Why are you so interested anyway?” You asked him, curious to see what his answer would be.

He breathed a heavy sigh. “I’ve been through a similar thing.” The tone of his voice phrased it as a question as if he was only just realising it himself.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Billy.” You weren’t quite sure how to react. Billy didn’t exactly give off that impression, but then again, everyone reacts in different ways.

“No, I’m good. I’m more concerned about you.”

The bell went and you sighed at the thought of having your next class. “It was nice actually chatting with you, Billy.” You got up and grabbed your bag and headed for the door but Billy stopped you before you walked out.

“Can I walk you to your next class?” Billy asked, grabbing his own back and walking to meet you.

“Sure. That’d be nice.” You gave him a quick smile and the two of you headed out.

Billy treated you differently after your little conversation, being more careful around you whenever you spoke, making sure you were okay when he could see you really couldn’t deal with someone being so close, or tapping you on the shoulder, and just little things like that. And you began to notice his issues as well, like the times he would step into school covered in bruises but having no evidence that he was in a fight, his knuckles clean, or scarred up from days before.

Billy often actually took the time to talk to you properly, walking with you between classes or giving your rides home from school. You guessed being trauma survivors gave you something in common, but it turned out the two of you were similar in many other ways. You both had a younger step-sibling, you were into the same music, you wanted a Camaro and he owned one, the same order at Benny’s Burgers. The list went on and on and you couldn’t say you didn’t like it.

The more you hung out, the more you could tell you were rubbing off on him. He was still a bit of a dick to other people but it was a lot more diluted when you were around. You couldn’t pinpoint why, but he always wanted to spend more time with you. And it’s not like he wasn’t helping you either, as much as you said he didn’t. Billy was a very physical person, and while he always remembered your boundaries, they faded over time, and it got to the point where you were almost okay with him touching you. But only him, only because you were used to him.

Billy came to your house one night, tapping on the window as he usually did. You smiled to yourself before you opened the window, letting him in but the second you opened the window, the smell of alcohol hit you, and you knew Billy had been drinking. Billy always said some weird things when he was drunk, and you couldn’t quite tell whether he meant them or not, but you were curious to see what he had in store for you today.

Billy miraculously slid through your window without tripping over, a first in a long time. When he looked up at you, his eyes lit up and he grinned. “[Y/N], my favouritist person ever!”

You giggled at him. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a word, but thanks, Billy.”

He frowned, over accentuating his lips. “Are you not going to say it back?”

You blinked at him in confusion. “Say what?”

Billy almost reached out to grab your shoulders and shake you lightly, but he stopped himself. “That I’m your favouritist person ever.”

You shook your head and plonked yourself down on the bed. “You’re my favouritist person ever, Billy.” You rolled your eyes as he came closer, sitting next to you.

“You have to mean it, [Y/N].” He looked up at you, his big blue eyes pleading you to say it properly.

“I do mean it, Billy. Why are you here?” You let out a little laugh as you pushed yourself further up onto the bed, leaning back up against the wall.

Billy squinted his eyes at you but settled for what you said. “I wanted to see you.”

“You did?” In all honesty, that shouldn’t shock you at this point.

He hummed. “I wanted to tell you something.” His voice was musical, as he raised his pitched to say his sentence. You found it highly amusing and smiled at him.

“That I’m your favouritist person ever?” You teased.

Billy chucked. “Yes. But also something else.”

You pressed your lips together, waiting for him to tell you this something else, but he just swayed on the bed a little.

“Do I get to know this something else?” You asked him and he snapped out of his daze.

“Yes! Of course! But you can’t tell anyone, you promise?” Billy held up his pinky so that you could hook yours around. You obliged, lifting your hand up to his. Billy grinned as your hand touched his and he moved himself closer when you dropped it.

“I really, really like you.” He whispered, running his tongue over his bottom lip and then snagging it in his teeth afterwards.

You giggled at what he said. “I know, that’s why you’re my best friend, dummy.”

Billy shook his head vigorously. “No, I mean… I love you.”

Your words caught in your throat when he finished. You didn’t know what to say to him. Was it just the drink or did he really mean it?

“I love you.” He repeated, his voice barely a whisper. His blue eyes pierced right into you, but you could tell he was nervous about confessing to you.

You brain tripped over all the thoughts that were running through your head. Did you love him too? Did you just feel bad for him? Did he just feel bad for you? Was it fair to allow him to be in this state? To take advantage of his drunkenness for more confessions?

“I love you, too.” You blurted it out before even finishing thinking about it. Your cheeks immediately turned bright red.

Billy features softened when he realised what you said. He placed his hand on top of yours, making sure that it was okay to do so by watching your reaction to it. You nodded to him, and he placed his hand fully on top of yours, rubbing his thumb along the side.

“You do?” The realisation was sobering and he managed to stop his dull swaying.

You looked up at him, nodding gently. You watched as a huge smile rose to Billy’s face, and he would have thrown himself right at you if he wasn’t hyper-aware of your issues. But you lifted your hand up to his face, bringing him closer to you. You could feel his breath on your face and you told yourself over and over that it was going to be okay, that Billy would never hurt you, and you let your lips fall onto his for just a second.

The feeling of his lips touching yours was something words could not explain. You hadn’t felt anything like it before and everything in your body was urging you to do it again. And so, you did, you willed yourself to kiss him once more, your soft lips merging with his, which had since turned into a smile. He kissed you back, still smiling into the kiss. Billy couldn’t get over how far you had come with him and was 100% ready to see how much more he could help you with getting better.

Billy pulled back, and you looked up at him through your lashes, aching for his contact again.

“I really do love you, [Y/N].” He smiled as he lifted his head and pressed a small kiss to your nose.

You giggled slightly at the sensation. “I love you too, Billy.”


End file.
